


Citrus Summer

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermione wishes she was an orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus Summer

She could almost taste it.

A delicate finger peeled off the pale orange skin revealing the bright orange flesh inside, run through with white fibers and filled with sweet juice.

It was a hot summer day-

Hermione tilted her head to the side distracted by a lone drop of curving its way past flame red strands down the slender neck.

It stopped in the center of _her _lower neck, in the delicate depression where her collarbones met.

Hermione's eyes were drawn back to slender hands separating a small section and biting into it, _her _lips glistened as _she_ licked them to catch an escaping drop.

The simple movement had the lone drop resuming its journey down the redhead’s pale skin. It’s slow and torturous progress seemed to disappear into the shallow valley created by the other girl’s breasts. Like the tease it was, it froze for a long moment not quite delving into the dip, before disappearing down the line.

Hermione sighed and wondered what it would be like to kiss the pale lips glistening with sweet citrus and then lick her way down the sweat salted skin and recover that lone drop.

Another bead of moisture appeared.

Hermione smiled.

Thank goodness it was a hot day.


End file.
